


Shattered Vows

by Macx



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presley is severely injured in a battle, three of his guardians have disappeared, and Ja-kal has to come to terms with his guilt, as well as the prospect of no longer being fit to fulfill his duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Vows

The room was quiet and mostly dark. Only the halogen lamps above the single bed were switched on, casting a cold white light over the unmoving form occupying the bed. It was a boy, about twelve or thirteen, with unruly brown hair and a round, sun-tanned face. The boy seemed to be sleeping and if it weren't for the monitors, the IVs running into his arms and the clinical environment, he might just be at home and in his own bed.  But he wasn't.  
Just outside the circle of light, in a shadow that seemed to swallow every single droplet of light, sat another figure, as unmoving as the boy on the bed. His name was Ja-kal and he wasn't exactly a visitor, at least not at this hour of the night and not even throughout the day. Aside from being rather suspiciously dressed in his normal attire – bandages and an Egyptian-style skirt with fittign sash – he also happened to be rather dead. Along with three of his friends, Ja-kal had been brought back from the dead to protect the reincarnated spirit of the young prince Rapses, and with it a boy named Presley Carnovan.  
The boy in the hospital bed.  
Ja-kal looked up from his intense study of the floor and his eyes were almost magically drawn over to the still form of his protégé. Presley's face was miraculously almost unharmed, which could not be said about his body. He had suffered multiple cuts, fractures, bruises and trauma. Ja-kal felt a lump rise in his throat. He swallowed hard, but the lump stayed, and with it the knowledge of what he had done – or failed to do.  
Failed.  
Yes, it was the best word for it. He had failed. He was supposed to protect Rapses/Presley against whatever was thrown at him, be it Scarab and his Shabti, or any other gods, demons or ancient spirits. He had fought off many enemies before, and repeatedly Scarab, and they had always won.  
Rath.  
Armon.  
Nefer-tina.  
The lump in his throat grew larger and he had to avert his eyes from the injured young prince, feeling tears rise. He had failed them all. And they had paid with their lives!  
Ja-kal inhaled deeply, but it didn't help. His emotional balance was severely upset, more than he wanted to confess to and more than he had ever thought possible. He was a Guardian of the prince! He had prepared for moments like this all his life, had trained, had served the father and the son, had protected...  
and had died for his prince. 3500 year ago he had failed and Rapses had lost his life and he had sworn never to let it happen again after he had been reborn to protect the prince once more after such a long time.  
Promises.  
Oaths.  
Vows........  
His hands clenched into fists and he buried his head. He had failed. The great Ja-kal, the Royal Huntsman, the Guardian.... failed.  
"No," he whispered, feeling ghosts of the only too recent events creep up to him.  
Unwilling he lifted his head and looked at Presley again. He reached out, his hand trembling in the circle of light, and hesitantly touched the limp hand of his protégé. Monitors and instruments for various purposes had been connected to the small body and registered every heartbeat, every breath, and Ja-kal found his eyes fixing hypnotically on the rise and fall of his chest. Every breath meant Presley was continuing to live. His fingers felt so cold.... so lifeless.....  
NO!  
Ja-kal shook his head. No, no, no!  
"You cannot die!" he whispered softly. "Not you too!"  
Before his mind's eye, pictures of his wife Tia and their son went by, and he closed his hand protectively around Presley's. He had lost his family such a long time ago, he wouldn't lose it again! Ja-kal inhaled shakily. Yes, Presley was like a son for him, a son he had never seen grow up into a boy and then into a man. All his life he had been in service of the pharaoh and his private life had taken second, maybe even third place. He had been the father of a baby boy, but he had not been home long enough to really spend time with him. Tia had been so understanding, so loving, so much a support..... Now he had been given a second chance with Presley, to make up for so much, for his initial failure as a Guardian, but also to be a father figure again. Presley had accepted him as his friend and deep inside Ja-kal hoped he also saw a surrogate father in him.  
But would a father let his child get hurt?  
The memories pressed through the thin walls of defense and he winced, pulling back his hand, staring at it. Blood. He had all their blood on his hands. His fault all alone.... he should have been faster; he should have been stronger; he should have seen it coming; he should...should have... his duty.....  
Ja-kal rocked back in his chair, eyes wide in the darkness, the blue of his iris almost black, the emotional turmoil plainly visible. A low moan emerged from his throat and he trembled badly. Finally he collapsed, face in his hands, but the tears wouldn't flow.  
Instead, the memories did......

..... the roar of the open gate was deafening, drowning out almost every other noise. Colors swirled in the bright depths and it's evil, blue glow swallowed all other colors. Ja-kal shielded his eyes as he looked frantically for Presley, hearing faint cries for help. Somewhere here in this blinding blueness were his friends and the prince, as well as Seth who was still a danger.  
"Hold on, young prince!" he yelled over the hubbub. "I'm coming!"  
Energy forces swept over the land and Ja-kal had trouble keeping on his feet. The wind pushed and pulled at him, trying to sweep him into the ever-widening mouth of the hungry gate.  
'The gate devours all life and non-life,' he heard Rath's words echo through his mind. 'It will be unstoppable once it is completely open.' Right now it was in the process of opening completely.  
"Ja-kal!"  
His head whipped around and he gasped. Seth had cornered his friends, Rath kneeling on the ground, smoke curling up from his singed bandages, Armon had taken up a defensive position and Nefer-tina was trying to keep the angry god off with her whip. Behind them the gate's maw opened wider, ever-hungry, sucking in whatever it could get. Ja-kal had no idea why Seth had targeted them once more, especially with the Key. He had stolen the artifact from a local museum and had called upon its powers when they had arrived. Then again, why was a reason needed for an attack by Seth? The only curious thing was that Anubis wasn't with him this time.  
Ja-kal heard another cry and this one came from Presley. The boy was hanging on for dear life, fingers biting into the rocky ground, dangling over the abyss below.  
"Ja-kal! Help!"  
His duty came first. He knew that. And the others would be able to handle Seth.....  
A lightning bolt hissed out of the gate and nearly hit Seth. The Dog of the Underworld howled and jumped away, rolling around and coming to face the whirling gate.  
"I'm out of here!"  
He disappeared in a flash of light that was only surpassed by the bolts that were raining out of the gate. Armon was by now grabbing Rath and pulling him away from the phenomenon and Nefer-tina was trying to get to Presley, but she was too far away.  
Ja-kal moved.  
And fate moved as well.  
The gate exploded into a hole of pure energy, rocks, trees, the earth itself flying into it. Armon gave an exclamation of surprise as he was ripped off his feet.  
"Armon!" Nefer-tina yelled and shot her whip at him. The black piece of leather curled around his wrist and she was fighting the gate with every ounce of strength she had. "Rath!" she suddenly exclaimed as the scribe was sliding unstoppably toward the open maw.  
Rath's fingers dug into the ground, his sheathed finger tips leaving deep lines in the ground.  
"No!" Ja-kal screamed.  
"Save the prince!" Rath yelled back. "Save Rapses!"  
Ja-kal felt panic rise, but he knew the safety of his protégé came first. He lunged for the boy who was still hanging on for life, but who was also weakening.  
"I'm here, my prince!" he breathed and reached for the boy's hands.  
A yell of fright and denial let him look around. Nefer-tina had lost the battle and she and Armon were flying into the gate.  
"Nefer-tina! Armon! No!"  
"The Key! Destroy the Key!" Rath yelled over the pandemonium. "Shoot it!" Then he too lost his hold and was sucked into the hole.  
Ja-kal felt his heart stop beating for a second, then his sense of duty took over and he grabbed Presley, pulling him to safe grounds. At least a bit safer than before. He whirled around, pulling out his bow and an arrow, charging it, aiming for the Key that had opened the gate. The winds were by now like a hurricane, pulling at him and Presley, who was holding on to him.  
Close the gate.  
Destroy the Key.  
Ja-kal's eyes were like orbs of blue ice as he took aim. The arrow glowed with the energy of his falcon powers and he let it fly.  
It was right on track.  
It hit the Key.  
Shards of the crystal flew everywhere, light exploding out of the Key, shooting into the sky like a giant tongue of fire. Ja-kal shielded his eyes, feeling some shards hit him, ripping at his bandages or trying to bury themselves in his armor. A tremor shook the ground and he stumbled.  
Behind him the gate snapped shut with an audible hissing sound.  
Silence settled.  
And into the silence intruded the sound of another tremor, this one stronger. Presley gave a cry of surprise and Ja-kal whiled around, almost instinctively reaching for his young friend. Clawed fingers tried to grasp the hand frantically reaching out for him. And everything seemed to happen in slow motion. More of the edge of the cliff they had been fighting on broke off, falling down toward the river. Presley's wide open green eyes met Ja-kal's, disbelief and fear most prominent in them. The Guardian jumped forward, trying to grasp the falling boy, his body hitting the ground hard enough to drive the breath out of his lungs.  
And Presley fell, his cry echoing in Ja-kal's ears.  
"NO!"  
The cry of denial echoed over the lonely landscape and Ja-kal helplessly and in horror watched Presley fall. He felt his wings extend, he was aware of how he tried to rush after the young prince, but he had already realized that he wouldn't reach him in time......

.... Ja-kal screwed his eyes shut, trying to banish the moments of horror, of absolute terror, of his failure. He had touched down beside Presley's unmoving body, seeing less blood than expected, but knowing that the injuries were severe.....

....."Rapses!" he whispered, kneeling down beside him. "No...... please....."  
The boy's eyes opened sluggishly and he seemed to be almost unaware of his surroundings. His eyes rolled to look at Ja-kal who was leaning over him, his face a mask of blank horror.  
"Ja-kal....." he moaned.  
"My prince!" Ja-kal shakily brushed back some of the tousled hair. "I.... I'll get you to a hospital."  
He picked him up, ever-so careful of his injuries, afraid to make it worse, even more afraid of his own indecision and inactivity killing the boy. Ja-kal took off, flying as fast as he could, Presley cradled in his arms, aware of his dwindling power reserves, of how much the battle had taken out of him, but he had to get the prince to a hospital. He just had to!  
.....

...... And he had. He had landed close to the emergency entrance, sneaking closer, laying Presley on one of the gurneys and hoping a nurse would see him. As it was, a paramedic was just leaving and he alerted the staff of the ER unit immediately. Ja-kal still remembered how Presley had weakly clung to him as he had laid him down, how his eyes had sought comfort and help, and reassurance. Then he had fallen unconscious.  
Ja-kal wiped his eyes, angry to see tears clinging to his bandaged hands. He had been here ever since, hiding, trying to keep out of the way of the nurses and doctors, never to be seen but to be all-present. He had to protect his prince. But he had failed before.  
A second time.  
What gave him the right to be here as his Guardian? What made him worthy of this honor? He had not been there. He had been too late.....  
Ja-kal trembled again. He was the last Guardian left and his life belonged to Rapses. A sound from outside alerted him to the night nurse approaching. He rose and slipped deeper into the shadows just as the door opened. The overhead lights were switched on, revealing a silent and empty room. The nurse walked over to the bed, checking on the patient. She didn't see the curtains move faintly or the shadow hiding behind the windows.

* * *

It was quiet in the Sphinx, no sound penetrating from outside. The lights were switched on, but somehow everything seemed darker than usual. And it was so quiet..... so totally and absolutely quiet. Ja-kal let his eyes roam over Rath's cluttered desk where papyrus was scattered among experiments and strange objects that had magical powers or were simply reminders of another time. It looked as if the scribe had just left for a minute and would return in a moment. The Hot-Ra was parked at its usual spot, looking a bit battered and awaiting repairs, but no one was here to pester Rath into caring for the vehicle first and then experiment with whatever he was toying right now. And there was no one combing through the fridge and complaining about how there was nothing decent to eat here, only some left-overs, and how they should go shopping.  
Ja-kal smiled dimly. For him it was as if his friends were just gone for a moment, but he knew that was not the truth. They were gone forever. Rath had made no secret out of the places the gate took whatever it swallowed. What wasn't immediately destroyed in the maw, was sucked into horrible and dangerous dimensions, all deadly. Airless spaces, endless fields of molten lava or eternal ice, absolute darkness and gas-filled pockets in timeless space... it was just a small variety of what Rath had discovered on a scroll.  
His eyes fell on the old trunk containing something very special. He swallowed hard and walked over to it, opening the lid carefully as if he was afraid something might jump out and attack him. What was inside was nothing dangerous. There were several boxes, all neatly wrapped, awaiting to be opened. By Presley. Ja-kal stared at the presents, feeling the breath catch in his throat. The prince's 13th birthday would be in a few days and they had all planned a surprise party for him. In his time, 3500 years ago, it would have been the age to reach manhood and everyone had prepared something special. Of course, in these 'modern' times, Presley was still a teenager, but this didn't matter. He was their prince; he was Rapses.  
Ja-kal ran his fingers over the presents, then snapped the lid shut with a loud bang that echoed in the cavernous room. He walked up the few steps to the sarcophagi, feeling the familiar lump in his throat rise once more. He knew he should sleep and restore his powers, but he had tried and it only got him nightmares. He had woken with a cry of terror and denial, unable to go back to sleep. It was one reason why he felt drained and weak.  
The Guardian sat down on the stone floor and looked at the four sarcophagi. "What do I do now?" he asked, his voice echoing eerily in the emptiness of the cavernous room. "What do I *do*? I can't go on alone! I'm not worthy to be the prince's Guardian any more. I have failed...." His voice grew into a whisper.  
No one answered him. How he wished for Rath's sharp mind and sarcasm right now, Nefer-tina's teasing and Armon's good-natured comments. As different as they all were, they were a team. Had been a team.... He swallowed. Ever since the days of the pharaohs, the days of his life and times in Egypt, they had worked together to protect the prince from harm and evil. They had taught him, guided him, protected and befriended Rapses, had sworn their lives to him. Armon had been his teacher in the art of self-defense, had trained him to be bodily strong and swift; Rath had been his teacher in the art of the scribe and the knowledge, as well as in magic; Nefer-tina, then still just 'Nefer', had been Rapses' personal charioteer and Ja-kal.... He closed his eyes. He had been the one to oversee every of young Rapses' days, to take him hunting and fishing, to show him how to use the Boomer-Ra, the bow and the spear. And to be a friend to him.  
Now the team had been destroyed.  
Because he had not acted.  
"What can I do, my friends?" he asked softly. "What can I do?"

* * *

"Where in the name of the pyramids are we?!"  
The exclamation came from a white-haired young woman who had her hands on her hips, blue eyes sparking with anger and indignation. At her side stood a slender, tall man who was now looking around with curiosity and fascination written on his face.  
"I don't know, Nefer-tina, but wherever we are, we have to get back to where we came from."  
The world around them was rocky and inhospitable. Wind swept wildly through the stunted trees and a thin, persistent rain that was more like a heavy mist trickled down out of a sky the color of unwashed linen. In one direction there was nothing but thick, tangled undergrowth and in the other the ground ran roughly down into a valley as deep as the Grand Canyon only not so picturesque. Dark clouds raced across the strangely colored sky.  
"You think they have a Beefy Burger somewhere around here?" a third, deeper voice asked plaintively. "I'm hungry."  
The other two just rolled their eyes. "Armon!"  
"Hey, what did I say?"

* * *

The hospital was going through its usual rota of controlled hectic and shouting as the victims of a car pile-up were brought in. As the nurses and ER doctors moved through the crowds of injured people who were either coming in under their own power, had helpers who kept them upright or had to be wheeled in, Ja-kal slipped through them unnoticed. He had dressed in his 'disguise', a shirt, a jacket, a pair of jeans and jogging shoes, and a cap. Fingerless gloves hid the bandages around the palms, but the ones around his head and the strip running over his nose were hard to hide. He kept his head down and mumbled an excuse as he pushed his way through. No on really took notice of him. There were patients who needed the attention first.  
Ja-kal approached the room where Presley was in, carefully checking through a partially opened door if his mother was still present. No one was in the room and Ja-kal walked silently inside. Presley had not moved since yesterday and if he had understood the doctors correctly, they kept him asleep on purpose to insure healing. The words 'artificially induced coma' meant nothing to him, but he understood the meaning behind them. He had listened in to the doctor talking to Presley's mother, telling her about the broken arm and the bruised ribs, as well as of the ruptured spleen and how Presley had nearly died because of the internal bleeding. Ja-kal felt sick just recalling this particular conversation he had overheard.  
"Good evening, your Highness," he said softly and sat down on the chair that must have previously been occupied by the prince's mother.  
As always, the boy showed no reaction. Looking at the mysterious and strange lines on the screens at the head of the bed, the magic boxes that told the doctors how Presley was doing, Ja-kal wished he had more knowledge about this time. He was trying to learn and to improve his knowledge each day, but it was hard and it was sometimes frightening. This world was so new and so different from Egypt.... he felt lost. It was something he would admit to the others, or to himself out loud, but it was how he felt. Lost and alone......  
Presley had helped him so often, had explained and had taught the teacher, but still, there was a lot he realized he should know to protect the prince much better, but he didn't. He lacked knowledge and it meant he was fallible. Ja-kal sighed. He hated to appear weak and fallible. He was the leader of the Guardians, he should be aware of everything, every possible danger. Not knowing this world like he knew his old home Egypt made him vulnerable to failure.  
"It should have been me," he muttered, looking at the still form in the hospital bed. "I should have been the one."  
But it hadn't been. As a mummy Ja-kal was not less vulnerable than as a living human being, but he regenerated faster and he was able to take more. He had fallen out of the sky often enough, shot down by Shabti, gods or whatever, to see he was a bit more resistant to serious injuries. It didn't mean he was invulnerable, just more....enduring. Extensive injuries also used up a lot of energy and he felt incredibly weak after the more serious injuries had healed. Pain also fed on his life energy; he had been shown this particular nasty feedback at the time Scarab had used the falcon statue to weaken him. The pain had been maddening and he had felt weak as a new-born kitten afterwards.  
Right now this endurance was strained to the max. At least his emotional endurance. Physically Ja-kal had seen better days as well. He had to sleep, but he was afraid of it. He rather wanted to spend the night with the young prince, guarding his sleep.  
That should be something I can still do, he thought darkly. Sit and watch.  
And he sat and watched, lost in his own pain and loneliness.

* * *

"This should be the one."  
"You said that the last ten times as well, Rath."  
"I didn't take the shift of dimensional powers into consideration, Nefer-tina."  
"You said that the last *eight* times as well."  
"This is a difficult spell! If you don't mind, please step back a bit!"  
"Just hurry up, I'm hungry."  
"And I'm cold and wet. We should have brought an umbrella."  
"Hmpf! Well, now.... By the powers that flow between the dimensions we exist in, gate I command you to open!"  
"Uhm, Rath...."  
"Yes."  
"Nothing happened."  
"I can see that Armon! Maybe it was something about the intonation...."  
"Rath?"  
"Yes?"  
"You said so before."  
"Hmpf!"  
"The last two times, to be exact."  
"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Another week had passed since the accident and though the body of the young prince had healed, he was still kept in his sleep so he wouldn't have to suffer the pain. The doctors had woken him once or twice, but he had never been coherent enough or awake long enough for Ja-kal to talk to him. They were just checking his reflexes, told him he had had an accident and would be sleeping a bit longer, then administered a kind of drug and he slept once more. Ja-kal had done nothing but spend every possible minute with Presley, talk to him, trying to apologize, though he was missing the words. When visitors came he hid either outside or crouched on the window's ledge. Since he was plainly visible on the ledge he tended to sit down outside, trying to be inconspicuous. With the bandages and this being a hospital it was no great feat.  
Elaine had come to visit, as well as others of Presley's school friends. His mother had been here every day, holding her son's hand, talking, crying, or just sitting silently at his side. It made Ja-kal's heart clench. He had inflicted this pain. His fault..... Presley's father couldn't be reached. He was somewhere in Africa and no one knew where exactly. Ja-kal was drawn to go into the hospital room and apologize to Presley's mother, explain everything to her, but he couldn't. He would expose himself. He didn't know what explanation the doctors had for the injuries; he had heard them say something about a car accident or something. No one knew who had brought he boy in and the police had investigated the incident, asking for someone who could help them, but no one came forth. The police had closed the case and told Mrs. Carnovan that she was a very lucky mother that her son had been found by this stranger who had brought him to the hospital. He would have died otherwise.  
Ja-kal took Presley's hand, as he did every time he knew he was alone with the boy. He had memorized the night nurse's schedule and he had about two hours before she would check on her patient. Watching the boy breathe, watching his lax face, was all he could do. A soft meowing alerted him to another visitor.  
"Kahti," he murmured and gently picked up the sacred cat. She sat on his thigh, looking briefly at the still form of her friend Presley, then meowed again, more questioning this time.  
"He will be better soon," Ja-kal said softly. "He will heal."  
"Meow."  
He stroked the black fur of the cat's head and briefly closed his eyes. Kahti jumped onto the bed and curled up on the covers, purring softly. Pets, or animals as such, were not allowed in the clinical environment, but Ja-kal couldn't care less. Kahti was the prince's holy cat, she belonged here. And she was the only company he had had for the last week. If it hadn't been for her presence, he wouldn't have been able to stay at the Sphinx longer than was necessary to recharge at least a minimum of power. Nightmares still haunted his dreams, as well as his waking hours. He forced himself to stay in his sarcophagus for as long as he could take, then he fled into work until he could visit Presley. He had cleaned the Sphinx, had tried to figure out how to repair some of the superficial damage to the Hot-Ra, and had dusted the collection of Rath's magical amulets or whatever they were.  
Ja-kal gently rubbed his thumb over Presley's hand. Scarab had not shown his ugly face for days, but he was sure the former advisor to the great Amenhotep was cooking up another evil plan to get the spirit of young Rapses. Right now he was the least of Ja-kal's worries. As long as he didn't know where the boy was, Presley was safe.  
Suddenly the hand in his twitched. Ja-kal froze. He knew the doctors were reducing the drug they were administering and hoping he would wake by himself, rather than injecting more drugs to counteract the first drug.  
"My prince?" he breathed, hope and slight fear in his voice.  
He thought he saw a flutter of eye-lids, felt the weak pressure of Presley's fingers, then the young prince was asleep again. But it was enough. Ja-kal felt tears rise and wiped his eyes, smiling.  
"You will be healed soon, my young friend," he whispered. "And I will make my failure up to you. I swear!"

* * *

"Ouch!"  
"Ouff!"  
"Ungh!"  
Rath shook his head, feeling dizzy and slightly breathless, which was mainly because Armon had managed to land directly on his back, throwing them both to the ground. Nefer-tina sat not far away, blinking, looking a bit shaken.  
"Did it work?" she asked and looked around.  
"It did!" Armon exclaimed before Rath had any chance of saying something and pointed at a lit-up sign not far away. It was a Beefy Burger advertisement.  
"Of course it worked," Rath now added indignantly and brushed dust off his skirt and bandages.  
"Yeah, after the forty-fifth time," Nefer-tina teased.  
He managed to appear even more indignant. She chuckled, then looked around, trying to find out were exactly in San Francisco they were. Everything around them was deserted, no people in sight. There were several unlit buildings close by and she remembered being here before. As she looked up she discovered the Golden Gate stretching above her.  
"We got a long way back to the Sphinx," Nefer-tina commented.  
"Then we better get going now," Rath added and started walking.  
"Uhm, Rath?"  
"Yes?"  
"It's this way," Nefer-tina said casually and pointed into the opposite direction the scribe had been heading.  
Rath maintained his rather aloof look. "Of course. I knew that. I was just.... testing you."  
Armon chuckled and Nefer-tina giggled slightly, then they followed their friend.

* * *

Presley was making progress. He was conscious, he was reacting well to the treatment and his fractures were healing. The ruptured spleen would give him a bit of trouble for the next days to come, but in a few weeks he would feel like nothing had happened. He hadn't been able to answer the doctor's and his mother's questions as to what had happened and the doctor was relating this to the trauma and the shock. Presley of course knew exactly what had happened, but who would believe him. That possible loss of memory could be a reason was all well and fine with him, and he played along, insisting he had no recollection of what had happened.  
Right now he lay in the hospital bed, bored out of his mind, unable to walk around, unable to do anything on his own. Whenever he had visitors he forgot about the bothering injuries and all the rules he had to obey so that he would heal further, but when visiting hours were over he was bored again. And he was also worried. He hadn't seen a single sign of Ja-kal or the others since he had woken. Only Kahti was ever-present, dozing on his bed when no nurses were near, or hiding in the closet until visitors or doctors were gone. She was his only company sometimes and he was glad she was here. But she couldn't explain what had happened to the others. Where were they?  
The answer to that burning question was given to him an hour later when the door opened noiselessly and a shadow slipped in. Presley recognized him immediately, despite the 'disguise'.  
"Ja-kal!" he exclaimed, happiness in his voice.  
To his surprise his friend dropped on one knee, bowing his head in a gesture of submission. "Your Highness."  
Presley sat up carefully, ignoring the sting in his side. He was used to it right now and it would go away soon. "Ja-kal?" he asked, confused.  
Ja-kal hadn't behaved like this, so.... submissive... since their first meeting when he had been told that he was the bearer of an ancient soul. Since then they had come a long way. His Guardian didn't rise, eyes fixed on the floor, and Presley thought he saw a tremor race through the bandaged body.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have failed you, my prince. My apology can never be enough to redeem myself."  
Presley blinked. He knew what had happened and nothing of it had been Ja-kal's fault. It had been an accident.  
"No," Ja-kal said as Presley told him that, shaking his head. "I failed my duty to you."  
"You did all you could, Ja-kal, and I'm okay. You got me to the hospital!" the boy protested. "The doctor and the police told me someone dropped me at the emergency entrance."  
"I was nearly responsible for your death," the Guardian whispered, still refusing to meet his eyes or to rise. It was as if he was awaiting some kind of punishment.....  
This was so stupid! Presley laboriously pulled himself up and tried to get out of bed, but Ja-kal jumped up, eyes wide, pushing him back.  
"No, you have to stay in bed!"  
Presley lay back against the pillow. The head rest had been raised a bit and so he wasn't flat on his back. He discovered fear in his friend's eyes and as he now saw him in the light of the bed's halogen lamps, he also realized how bad he looked. Okay, so Ja-kal was a mummy brought back to life and he was rather pale anyway, but generally he didn't look like the wrinkled corpses Presley had seen in the exhibitions at the museum. All mummies could still double as very pale human beings with a weird dress sense. Now he had a haggard look, eyes lying deeper, dark rings surrounding the blue eyes.  
"Ja-kal?" He looked away again. "Look at me," Presley added. Ja-kal, having to follow his prince's orders, did so. "What happened?"  
The Guardian drew a shaky breath. "You should sleep, young prince. You have to heal."  
"Ja-kal!"  
Ja-kal seemed to snap to attention and Presley sighed. He hated to let the 'prince stuff' get the better of him and command his Guardians, but sometimes it was the only way to get somewhere, especially when Ja-kal was being headstrong and stubborn about something or other. Well, most of the time he was just worried about Presley's safety, but some of his decisions were just plain annoying, especially for a twelve year old boy.  
"What happened?" he now asked.  
And Ja-kal told him, voice level, almost emotionless, but the explanation was given in a form that pushed all the blame Ja-kal's way.  
"They.... they are gone?" Presley breathed, shocked.  
Ja-kal was staring at the floor again and nodded. "Yes," he whispered.  
"But.... but.... they can't be dead, right? They are just somewhere else?" There was a pleading in his voice.  
"They are dead, my prince."  
Presley stared up at the ceiling, trying to digest the news. "No!" he finally said determinedly. "I know they are alive, Ja-kal! The gate took them somewhere! You have to find them!"  
Ja-kal sighed. "I wish it would be so easy to believe my friends are still alive. But the gate... it swallowed them, Rapses. Rath told us where it leads and what awaits travelers at the other side....."  
"No! I don't believe they are dead!" Presley tried to sit up again.  
Ja-kal pushed him back, trying to be gentle. "No, my prince. Please! You have to rest and relax!"  
"How can I relax if you have given up hope?" Presley demanded. "You are leaving them alone!"  
Ja-kal stumbled back, eyes wide, shocked. "No.... no, I would never......"  
"You aren't even looking for them!"  
"I don't know where.... It's impossible. Only Rath can read the scrolls correctly," he stuttered. Presley's eyes glistened with tears and Ja-kal bowed his head at the accusations he read in them. "I have failed you again, my prince."  
"No. No, you didn't fail, Ja-kal."  
"I am responsible for you. I am your Guardian and your protector. I failed to do all of what I am supposed to do, and I failed my friends."  
Presley shook his head again. "It was an accident."  
"One I could have prevented," he whispered.  
"No. Accidents happen. Ja-kal, please!" Presley begged.  
The Guardian shook his head. "Don't try to make it undone, Presley. It's my fault. I was responsible for your injury and I condemned my friends to death." With that he turned and walked out of the room.  
Presley watched him go, frustration and anger at his own inability to follow his friend written on his face. Kahti jumped onto his bed, meowing softly, and he automatically rubbed her head.  
"Oh, Kahti," he sighed, "why does he have to be so stubborn?"

* * *

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Armon announced and looked around the Sphinx. "And I'm hungry!" He walked off to the make-shift kitchen they had installed down here and which mainly consisted of a very large fridge, a freezer and a microwave oven.  
Rath walked over to his desk and looked over the neatly cleaned scrolls, a frown on his face. He turned and went to the magic box, the TV set, and switched it on.  
"What's wrong, Rath?" Nefer-tina asked. She had seen his frown.  
"I don't know yet, Nefer-tina, but something is bothering me."  
"Like the fact that Ja-kal isn't here and waiting for us?"  
"He could be with the prince," Armon called around a sandwich in his mouth.  
"Yes, but something has changed here. Haven't you noticed how clean and empty it looks around here?"  
Nefer-tina gave the Sphinx another look. "Hm, yeah, well. Maybe Ja-kal used the vacu-luxor," she joked.  
Rath shot her a dark look and zapped through the TV programs. Finally he stopped at a news channel and his eyes widened. "Oh, no!"  
"What?!" the other two Guardians exclaimed, staring into the magic box to see if there was some catastrophe.  
"How long were we trapped in the gate?" Rath asked, voice slightly shaky.  
"Uhm, maybe a day?" Nefer-tina guessed.  
The scribe shook his head, a numb expression on his features. He pointed at the time and date in the right lower corner of the screen. "Over three weeks," he finally managed.  
Armon nearly choked on his sandwich and started coughing. "Three weeks?!" he finally exclaimed. "But....."  
Nefer-tina's eyes were wide with realization. "Ja-kal...."  
"He was alone for all that time," Rath nodded. "And I don't want to know what he thought had happened to us...."  
The three mummies looked at each other, then ran off toward the Hot-Ra. A minute later they were raising to the Carnovan address.

* * *

Ja-kal sat on a cliff overlooking the San Francisco bay, eyes staring into the distance. Ships passed by underneath him and now and then a car drove by in the distance. Otherwise it was quiet here, just as he liked it. A slight breeze was tugging at the bandages falling down his cheeks. In his mind he was rerunning what Presley had said. Maybe Rath and the others were still alive. Maybe he should have hoped, should have tried to get them back, but how? He was no magician! He was a simple warrior, a Guardian trained in the art of fighting, not a scribe, a man with the knowledge of the more mysterious ways of life. He could read Rath's scrolls, but he couldn't understand their meaning and neither could he cast the spells captured within the hieroglyphs.  
A sigh escaped his lips.  
He couldn't do anything at all but sit there and feel his failures multiply, coming back again and again to haunt his every minute. He couldn't protect Rapses all on his own, but where would he find allies? Where would he find people who had the same devotion to this duty as his friends had had? Ja-kal knew he couldn't be with his protégé all the time; he was a single Guardian facing an impossible task. But he wouldn't give up. Never. Giving up meant that Scarab had won. At least he wouldn't leave Presley's side until he had found suitable replacements – wherever he might find them.  
Ja-kal rose and slowly walked down to the shoreline of the bay. He listened to the gentle waves of the sea, trying to lose himself in their almost hypnotic movements.

* * *

"He's in the hospital?" Nefer-tina exclaimed. "What happened?"  
"I don't know," Rath answered, determination on his face, "but I plan to find out! His mother mentioned the 'Memorial Hospital'. We should be able to find it with this map."  
Nefer-tina grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it, then reading through the index. "There," she then said and stabbed her finger at a spot on the map. She floored the accelerator and the Hot-Ra shot off to their destination.

* * *

Presley was dozing when the door opened. He opened his eyes and they widened immediately when he recognized his late-night visitors.  
"Rath! Armon! Nefer-tina!" He nearly bolted upright, only stopped by the pain in his side. "You are alive!"  
The three Guardians stood around the bed, smiling widely. "Yes, we are hard to get rid off," Nefer-tina said.  
"Ja-kal told me you were dead, but I didn't believe it!" the boy blurted.  
Rath's face took on a dead-serious expression. "He thinks we are dead?" he asked, voice level.  
Presley nodded. "He came here and told me how it was all his fault that I got hurt and that you were dead."  
"Oh, no...." Nefer-tina whispered.  
"What *did* happen?" Rath asked.  
Presley gave them a brief version of his point of view of the events and the three Guardians grew more and more serious and still.  
"Great Ra," Rath finally muttered.  
"You haven't seen Ja-kal back at the Sphinx then?" Presley asked weakly, already knowing the answer.  
Rath shook his head. "No. There was no one home. You said he hasn't slept? That he looked tired?"  
The boy nodded. "He looked like death warmed over." A wry grin crossed his lips at their expressions. "Well, you know what I mean."  
Nefer-tina smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess so." She turned to Rath. "What now? Where could Ja-kal be if not at the Sphinx or with the prince?"  
"I don't know, Nefer-tina. I just don't know....."  
"He wouldn't leave the prince!" Armon protested.  
"No, he wouldn't, but he isn't here and he isn't back home." Rath tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I do know where he is....."  
"Then let's go and....!" Armon stopped as Rath raised his hand.  
"No, my friend. I think I should go alone."  
"What?"  "But, Rath!"  
The scribe let the protest of his two friends wash over him, then he looked at them with serious green eyes. "I will go alone," he repeated.  
Nefer-tina snorted, but finally shrugged. Armon muttered something to himself.  
"You two guard the prince," Rath then ordered and left.  
"Hmpf," was all Nefer-tina said, then slumped down on one of the chairs.  
"Say, isn't here a cafeteria somewhere?"  
"Oh, Armon!" she and Presley chorused.

* * *

Rath guided the Hot-Ra through the streets of San Francisco down to the bay. He parked it close to the spot he suspected Ja-kal had chosen to spend his time. He had followed his friend here once before, but he had not interrupted the lonely vigil he kept over the bay at the time. He had known that Ja-kal needed the solitude sometimes. Either he withdrew into the depths of the Sphinx, seeking out a room none of the others were likely to stumble into any time soon, or he just flew off to sit and think. Rath walked down the well-trodden path and searched the shore of the bay for a sign of his friend. He found traces of his presence not much later and followed.  
Ja-kal was a few feet down from his position and as he approached him slowly, Rath saw how devastating his friend looked. He probably hadn't slept and recharged properly since the accident of the young prince. But he still had all his instincts and reflexes. Rath was just fast enough to jump out of the way as Ja-kal lashed out, his speed only slowed by his lack of sleep. Ja-kal stumbled back and stared at him as he realized just who his 'attacker' was.  
"Rath?" he whispered, disbelief, denial and hope mixing into his hoarse voice.  
"Hello, Ja-kal," Rath said casually.  
Ja-kal's eyes were wide, reflecting all his inner turmoil, and Rath winced as he read more than his friend probably wanted to tell. A lot of self-doubt and hopelessness assaulted him, and a lot of pain.  
"It's.... you," Ja-kal managed, coming a step toward him.  
Rath nodded, staying where he was. "It's me. We managed to open the gate and return."  
"The others are alive as well?" Ja-kal breathed.  
Rath nodded again. The other Guardian closed his eyes and started to tremble. Suddenly his eyes snapped open again and Rath saw how he pulled himself together. He wished Ja-kal wouldn't do that, pretending to be stronger than he was, trying to be invincible. Rath knew him better, but he would never call his bluff. And because he had known what condition Ja-kal might be in at the time, he had wanted to come alone. Ja-kal would never forgive himself if he showed weaknesses in front of the others, at least this strongly.  
"How about we go back to the Sphinx?" Rath now offered. "Nefer-tina and Armon are with young Rapses and we can pick them up on the way back."  
Ja-kal nodded and they walked back to the Hot-Ra in silence. As Ja-kal sank into the co-pilot's seat, Rath stole another look and winced once more. He really did look bad. A night in the sarcophagus was needed, maybe even more.  
The car shot through the streets toward the hospital.

* * *

The 'Welcome' party was as loud and noisy as Rath had suspected it would be. Presley had brought his stereo system with him, Nefer-tina had carried a stack of CDs and Armon had piled tons of food on a table, happily eating away as the party went on. Nefer-tina danced to almost every tune, enjoying herself, sometimes pulling one of the others with her onto the dance floor. Presley had finally been released from hospital a week ago and though he still had to take it easy, he was back in school and actually enjoying himself. The mummies had taken to their usual 'job' of guarding the prince and everything seemed normal. It had been Armon's idea to throw this party, though they could hardly invite any of Presley's friends, but still it had been a very good idea to lift the spirits to get everyone to relax. Tension had been in the air ever since Rath, Armon and Nefer-tina had returned home. It was almost palpable. And everyone knew it was mainly radiating off Ja-kal.  
The leader of the Guardians had been rather quiet and secluded these last days and it was even worse than usual. Nefer-tina teased him gently, but his reactions were a far cry from his normal ones and Rath was getting worried. Then there was his almost fanatic obsession with the prince's security. He had the others on tight schedules around the clock for the last week, never leaving Presley alone for a minute, taking over the night shifts when the boy was sleeping himself, and generally driving everyone insane with his security protocols and constant exercises. Scarab had tried something two days ago, but they had thwarted his plan again and no one had lost another thought about it.  
No one but Ja-kal, who had thrown himself even more at the personal security arrangements around Presley. Nefer-tina had had just about enough and she had told Rath that if their friend kept up this pace and didn't loosen up soon, she'd beat some sense into him. He was more up-tight than ever, possessed by the inner demon of guilt. Ja-kal was no one to release his emotions among others and he would continue eating up his guilt until there was no more keeping it inside. Right now he was watching Rapses enjoy himself, kidding around with the others, laughing, fighting over the last muffin with Armon, and playing video racing games with Nefer-tina. He had completely forgotten how bad his condition had been a mere month ago.  
The party wound down around 8 pm and Nefer-tina took Presley home, though the young prince was protesting that he wanted to stay a bit longer. Ja-kal sternly reminded him that he had to be home by ten and that he was still not well enough to run around all night. Presley finally muttered and they left. The Guardians went to sleep in their sarcophagi when Nefer-tina had returned, Rath strangely troubled by his friend's behavior. He had to talk with him. Soon.

* * *

They woke almost simultaneously, though one was up before everyone else and as always it was Ja-kal. While Nefer-tina only frowned and walked over to the Hot-Ra to check her 'baby', and Armon went to the kitchen to get breakfast, Rath stood at the top of the stairs, watching Ja-kal. The leader of the Guardians was checking street maps and consulting notes Rath had made on Scarab's latest attack. Finally the scribe sighed and walked down the stairs.  
"You got up early, Ja-kal," he commented neutrally.  
Ja-kal kept his features frozen in a mask, one he wore whenever he was troubled and didn't want others to see it. Rath shook his head. When would he ever learn that the harder he tried to hide his insecurities and the pain, the more pronounced it was in his eyes?  
"I couldn't sleep."  
Nightmares? Rath thought, but didn't say it out loud. It would be the wrong time to mention it.  
"Scarab nearly had us!" Ja-kal added, anger worming into his voice. "And he nearly had the spirit of prince Rapses."  
"We won, Ja-kal, only that is important, and Scarab crawled back into his hole."  
"No, Rath, that's not what is important!" the other Guardian snapped. "We should have been better prepared! I should have known it was a trap!"  
"Ja-kal....."  
"No, Rath, no! There is no excuse for sloppiness!"  
"Ja-kal...." Rath tried again, but Ja-kal didn't want to listen. His eyes were lit up with an angry fire, an anger directed solely at himself.  
"I have failed too often lately," he now went on, voice soft. "First the Key, now this. And even before, I have endangered the life of our prince too often to be called a Guardian."  
"What are you talking about?" Rath stuttered, taken totally off guard.  
"Rath, my old friend, I want you to take over. I'm in no shape to lead and I need to get this straightened out. I'm a danger to Presley..... to all of you. One more wrong decision and I might kill you all for real!"  
Rath was at a loss for words, something that rarely happened to him. Ja-kal turned and walked toward the exit of the Sphinx. He was halfway there when Rath finally unfroze and started to run after him. Ja-kal had already called his armor and was preparing to fly off.  
"Wait!" Rath called and grabbed the armor-plated shoulder.  
Ja-kal tore himself out of the light grasp, continuing his way. "My decision is final," he said curtly.  
"Your decision?" Rath echoed. "Don't make me laugh! It's not a decision, it's a cowardly move on your side, Ja-kal! Just like the last time!"  
That made the other Guardian stop. He turned and his eyes glinted dangerously under the falcon head mask. "Cowardly? You are calling me a coward?!"  
"Yes, I am!" Rath answered firmly. "You are running away, are you not? Last time you did the same, running away because you tried to hide what was happening to you! You wanted to strong and invulnerable and so you left to 'straighten it out'. What did it get us? A whole lot of additional trouble because you weren't there!" Ja-kal glowered more. "You are leaving because you can't take you made a mistake!" Rath added angrily. "And it wasn't even a mistake, it was an accident!" Ja-kal's hands clenched into fists and his lips became thin lines. "It wasn't your fault, Ja-kal. You had no other choice. You had to save Rapses! We all know our duties, and our lives have second place to that of the young prince."  
"And I nearly killed him as well! Can't you see that I'm unfit to lead you, let alone make decision concerning the safety of the prince?!"  
Rath sighed deeply. "Ja-kal... you are not omnipotent! No one expects you to be perfect – except yourself."  
"And I'm not fit to lead us! You are taking over for me, and this is my last order, Rath!"  
"No, I'm not. You can transfer command to Nefer-tina or Armon, but I'm not filling the shoes of a man who ran out on us! What about your duties as Rapses' Guardian? Will you run out on him as well?" he demanded, aware how cruel his words were, but if he wanted to get through to Ja-kal, he had to fight dirty.  
"I'm not leaving him," Ja-kal hissed. "I'm only stepping down from my position as our leader. I will always follow my vow to protect him with my life."  
"You are running, Ja-kal, plain and simple. Do you think you can sit back and watch me lead? You were born a leader and you are more than a Guardian to Presley. He needs you as a protector and as a figure to look up to. What would he think now? What would he think of a coward?" Rath knew he was playing a cheap shot, but it was the only one he really had. The anger and rage it called forth from Ja-kal was almost like a visible aura. "He already has a father who is never here for him, to guide him, to be his friend. Do you want to add to this?"  
Ja-kal gave a choked cry of anger and lunged at his friend. Rath quickly called his armor and then found himself pushed against the wall of the room, Ja-kal glaring at him. "I am not a coward!" he hissed.  
"Then what do you call what you are doing?!" Rath snapped and pushed him back. Ja-kal was breathing heavily, deeply disturbed and in turmoil. "What happened wasn't your fault!" he added.  
The hunter was about to reply, then simply turned and stalked toward the exit. Rath rolled his eyes and ran after him, blocking his way. "Stop this childish behavior, Ja-kal!"  
"Out of my way, Rath."  
"No."  
"I'm ordering you!"  
"You gave me command of this little team, remember? And as your leader I'm telling you to turn around and go back to the others!"  
Ja-kal gave an angry growl and ducked into an attack stance. "Don't make me fight you!"  
"Ja-kal, my friend, please.... think! You were not responsible for the accident. It wasn't your fault! What do I have to do to get this into your thick skull?"  
The other Guardian glared at him. "Leave me alone," he demanded.  
Rath stayed where he was. In the last minutes he had witnessed a dozen emotions flickering through the blue eyes and he knew what was going on. Ja-kal was reacting to the stress of the last month. He was breaking down. He nearly didn't see it coming. True, Ja-kal had slept little lately, but he still had the reflexes of a warrior and now he charged. Rath deflected a blow aimed for his head and wrestled the stronger man to get the upper hand. He managed to land a kick in Ja-kal's side and heard him wheeze, but the hunter was enduring and strong, and faster. He threw Rath to the ground and made for the exit, wings already extended. The scribe saw only one chance. He grabbed his sword and threw it after Ja-kal. The knob of the hilt hit the falcon Guardian in the neck and it had enough momentum that he stumbled forward, falling to his knees. He caught himself with his hands and just knelt there, breathing rapidly. Rath approached slowly, picking up his sword and sheathing it.  
"Ja-kal?"  
Ja-kal sat back, trembling, his head bowed and the falcon helmet hiding his features. He wasn't sure whether he was just preparing for another attack or if this escapade was over now.  
"Ja-kal?" Rath repeated.  
"Why?" he asked, voice suddenly weak and filled with defeat.  
Rath's features softened a bit and he knelt down beside his friend. "Because," he answered. "Just because. You are not invincible, my dear friend. You have to realize that and now is the best time to. What happened, happened. Accept it. Presley was injured, true, but he healed and we are back."  
"But at the time...."  
"What happened is the past now, Ja-kal. It has to stay the past because we have an unknown future ahead of us, and we all need you."  
Ja-kal looked up and Rath winced at the wide-open stare, the fear and indecision in the blue eyes.  
"Rath, I....." he started, voice hoarse, but Rath stopped him.  
"You need some time off, I agree with you on that," he said softly, resuming their conversation. "But not this way. I will let you go, but I won't take over your place. We all need you."  
Ja-kal's eyes met his and he saw a weak smile on his friend's lips. "I'll be back before sunset," he promised.  
Rath nodded and got up, stretching out one hand as an offer. Ja-kal took it and rose shakily. He looked at the scribe again, then turned and slowly walked out of the Sphinx, taking to the air. Rath smiled and turned, shedding his armor. As he walked back he failed to notice a slender shadow lurking close by.  
Nefer-tina had not been there for the whole argument, but she had caught most of it, and she had seen the attack. Now she just looked at the exit, sadness in her eyes but also understanding. She slipped back through the corridor to the main room after another minute. She wouldn't mention what she had seen; this event was save with her.

* * *

Ja-kal sat in his usual spot, overlooking the bay, his head bowed, hands clenched, face almost hidden in shadows. His eyes were screwed shut, but there was no mistaking the tears flowing freely nevertheless. He finally buried his head in his hands and his shoulders shook as he cried soundlessly, unseen by any living or dead soul. It was the first time he let his emotions flow freely, let them overwhelm and overtake him. For a brief instant he gave anyone who might have wanted to a deep look into his soul, but only very, very briefly. He pulled himself together again, angrily wiping the tears away. They were a sign of weakness and Ja-kal was not weak. He was a Guardian of prince Rapses and such he had to be strong. He would never fail his pharaoh ever again.


End file.
